When mobile devices are used in public spaces, private information, such as text messages and photographs may be inadvertently exposed for observation by strangers standing nearby the electronic device's users. A known technique for preventing such exposure is to attach polarizing films to the screens of the electronic devices. Such polarizing films may allow data to be seen well when viewed directly from the front of the electronic devices, while preventing the data from being seen when viewed from the electronic devices' sides. However, the use of polarizing films may deteriorate light transmittance and cause the screens of the electronic devices to appear dim.